codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Superiority
January 24th, 1940 Curtain Base #2, Germany Dr. Francis Nast stood outside of the main HQ of Curtain Base #2, with two guards carrying MP-40's beside him on each side. It was freezing cold out this night in Northern Germany, but Francis had learned to adapt to this kind of freezing enviroment. After all, this enviroment was crucial to the safety of the project, as none of the information on the base could leave. Even though it was a blizzard outside, Nast could see faintly the lights of an approaching car; glimmering like diamonds in the distance. Showtime, ''thought Nast, smirking to himself. The car began to come into full view, and Nast could clearly see the Group 935 symbol standing out. The car stopped, and the back door opened. "Ah", said Nast, smiling, "Herr Maxis, I'm happy to see you." Dr. Ludvig Maxis shook Nast's extended hand, and forced a smile. ''What does this idiot Nast want to show me now?, he thought."I am happy to see you too, Herr Nast." They dropped their hands quickly, and Nast said "Well, the rest of the group is already here, so if you would kindly follow me.....", Nast turned, and started to walk up the stairs that lead into the HQ, with Maxis short behind him. The two guards both opened the doors into the large headquarter, revealing both light and heat from the inside. "As you can see by now, the Furher has generously given a great amount of Marks to work on this project," said Nast, walking past the various offices in the headquarters, "As he is also intrigued about my success....." Maxis broke in to Nast's sentance, as he could not stand another minute of his talk "...Herr Nast, if you do not mind me asking, what is this project about?" "You'll see in just a few minutes, Ludvig", said Nast, continuing down the hallway. Maxis hated Nast, the basterd had always been smug about everything in Berlin University. His parrallel universes, his new world order; all of it made his work on reanimation look childish. And for this, Maxis hated Nast deeply. The two turned down a hallway, where a large chained gate was located at the end. When the two scientists, still covered with snow from the cold winter, reached the elevator; the two guards at the gate saluted them. Then, one of the guards quickly ran over to the side of the elevator's door and pulled a lever, making the chained gate open as it folded on itself. After the Francis, Nast, and Nast's guards walked into the elevator; the guard pushed the lever back up to shut the gate again. Then, Francis pressed the one and lone button on the console, and the elevator began to descend downwards. Maxis watched as rows of lightbulbs went past the steel elevator every yard or so, amazed. "Nast?", he asked, "How far does this elevator go down?" Francis, who had been standing still for most of the time, looked over with his usual smirk on his face. "About two miles down, my friend." Maxis' eyes widened, where exactly did this elevator lead? When the elevator ride ended after three minutes of travel, two more guards manually opened the chain door on the level. Maxis looked to the side as he walked out; Level 30 was written out in Black letters on the side of the grey wall. This base is even bigger than I thought, ''thought Maxis, frowning to himself. "Right this way, Herr Maxis.", Nast said, walking down the fairly wide hallway. When Maxis turned his head just a little more, he felt himself frowning harder. At the end of the white hallway was a massive steel door, probably two feet think and fifteen feet high. ''What has this bastard discovered, anyways?, ''thought Maxis, walking down with Nast, ''god? Nast and Maxis walked into what looked like a large auditorium: with huge lights, a large red curtain and stage, and bleachers. The guards pulled Maxis aside forcefully while Nast continued towards the stage and went past the curtain; seating Maxis in the front row between a fat Nazi General and a Colonel. Maxis overheard some of the Colonel's conversation "....was out in French countryside sipping on wine and having 'relations' with the women, and now I'm here to see what this project is all about. I hope it is very damn important that I need to be in freezing weather." Maxis sighed, the Colonel was true. Maxis had been working recently on his DG-2, reanimation, and teleportation projects were still going stong. But Maxis had been personally invited to the viewing of Nast's new invention, and his assistant had pressured him in to going to it. But what exactly was Nast trying to show him and the rest of the group? What was Nast working on? Minutes passed as the viewers waited for the start of the experiement, while Nast's scientists continued with setting it up. The viewing group were getting restless for the experiement to start, with the only action occuring being a podium being carried out by two guards. The audience continued to wait and talk, until the point that some of the viewers considered leaving the auditorium. That was when Francis Nast, now wearing scientist scrubs, walked out onto the wooden stage. The audience hushed, watching Nast cross the stage and stop at the podium with a strange quietness. Francis sighed, rustled with the papers, and began to speak "Good evening, gentlemen; I would just like to welcome to this presentation. I'm sure many of you are just wondering what this presentation is about, and you will see in just a moment. But first, I must explain to you the details before you can even grasp the goal of this project." "When I was younger, I first studied Astrophysics in Berlin because I was interested in the subject. I became interested in parrellel universes, a concept that has yet to be proven publicly, for its potential. Imagine! We could be able to explore so many different worlds unlike our own, worlds of golden beauty. So I continued research on the theory through the twenties and thirties, through the best and worst of times. Then, in 1938, I made a startling discovery." Francis paused, and reached into a pocket near his thigh. He pulled out a small black rock, which intrigued the audience to the poinrt that they were awestruck. The rock was a transparent black, like the color of coal as everyone could see, but it shined like a regular diamond in the light. But when the audience took a closer look at the rock, they saw that inside inside the rock was glowing green light. "I discovered this rock, which I have called the "Thule Stone", when I was researching a high ammount of radiation levels near a mountain in the Alps. There are many Thule Mines across the World, such as the Bermuda Triangle for example; but so far we have found the largest supply. However, the stone is not special just because it can glow green. As I tested this rare element, I found that its properties could alter the properties of matter, any matter, and rip them. Sadly, I discovered this property after my favorite table broke in half from its force." "So I began to test it and its mysterious properties in a privately funded lab in the Alps, where I first introduced my invention to a smaller audience nearly a year ago. But now, now I have invented an even more extraordinary invention; something that mankind has never seen until this moment. I give you, the world's first Gateway!" At his last word, the red curtains opened up; revealing the Gateway to the shocked crowd, particulary Maxis. It was about twenty feet up from the concret part of the stage, and looked as if it were a massive metal archway. Along its edges were various wires and coils, which jutted out like seperate apendages. On the top of the massive structure layed the symbol of Nazi Germany, the glorious eagle. "Doctor Munchausen, fire up the generators!", yelled Nast, clapping his hands to the small scientific team working the controls. As the scientific team fumbled and played with the various buttons and levers, Nast turned his attention back to the crowd. His combed back black hair glimmered in the light, " Now, gentlemen, you will be introduced to the most amazing thing you have ever seen. You will get your first look into god's eyes, gentlemen; you will see another universe!" At his last word, Doctor Munchausen pulled the last lever, starting the Gateway. The audience watched in awe as the lights above them began to dim, as the power from the base's generators began to be drawn to power the Gateway. Deep below the Gateway istelf, unseen by the audience, a Thule stone sample was left on top of a small pedestal; awaiting its one and only true purpose. Electricity from wires and metal extrusions began to hit the glowing rock, and started a strange reaction where the rock began to grow brighter and brighter green. Back above, the audience watched as various lights on the Gateway lighted up and the huge machine began to rev up. The sounds began to get louder and louder as the electicity poured through the Thule stone, until suddenly the stone flashed. For the scientists, the stone had finally broken enough atomic particles that matter disappeared and had physically opened. To the audience, magic had occured. A small triangle, with a green border and bright white light inside of the border, began to grow in the middile of the Gateway; which was being puppeteered by the various coils. Slowly the triangle began to grow and grow, covering the audience with blinding white light. Quicker and quicker the triangle grew to the point where it touched the edges of inside part of the gateway, finally balancing out the light for the whole audience. When Maxis opened his eyes and lowered his hand, his jaw dropped at the sight to which he was looking at; along with the rest of the audience. In the middile of the gateway was a view of a peaceful field on some alien world, one that was either parrallel or farther away from our own. On the field, various creatures twice the size of african elephants wandered the field, eating the plantlife that laid on it. Two eyes were located on each of the creatures heads, blinking and observing like any normal creature on Earth. But the landscape itself was even more amazing, featuring huge mountains in the backround and a purple skyline, with one enormous Gas Giant floating peacefully in the sky. "This," said Francis Nast, extending his hand out to the picture before the audience, "is Dimension 15, one of the first Universes that we discovered during the early months of testing the Thule stone. It has a somewhat breathable atmosphere, but we often use breathing masks when going into this world." After Dimension 15, Nast continued on with the intended program, showing the audience the various other worlds they had discovered and showcasing the technologies they had made. But everyone was sold by the project after Dimension 15, and thus lost track of any other thought. An hour after the program was done, Ludwig Maxis sat in the back of his Group 935 staff car stunned after seeing so many worlds, so many achievements for humanity. He sighed, more work had to be done in Group 935. More dangerous tests had to be taken, more subjects had to be aquired for the testing, more weapons had to be made. And if possible, Maxis would try to sabotage Open Window any way he could. Category:FanFiction